Prep
General Preps are a base classmate type. They can be placed in Prep Hangouts and Platinum Hangouts. The male and female prep both cost 500 coins. They also both have a common rarity. Main character Payton is a prep, and so is the All Star Chase Cunningham. In-Game Description Want to party with all your favorite friends? Or maybe look fabulous at a trendy nightspot? Call a Prep! They're with the in-crowd, and they know how to get everyone together for a fun, fashionable time! Hangout Preps can be placed in the Prep Hangout and the Platinum Hangout. Poses All types have one pose that is unique for their Classmate type. The Prep Classmate's pose is looking at themselves in a mirror and smiling. Earning Rates Male * Level 1: 135 CpH * Level 2: 145 CpH * Level 3: 155 CpH * Level 4: 165 CpH * Level 5: 175 CpH * Level 6: 185 CpH * Level 7: 195 CpH * Level 8: 205 CpH * Level 9: 215 CpH * Level 10: 225 CpH Female * Level 1: 130 CpH * Level 2: 140 CpH * Level 3: 150 CpH * Level 4: 160 CpH * Level 5: 170 CpH * Level 6: 180 CpH * Level 7: 190 CpH * Level 8: 200 CpH * Level 9: 210 CpH * Level 10: 220 CpH Partying It is possible to party for a prep, but since they are base classmates, it is necessary to have at least one prep classmate before being able to party for more. The prep is a base student, so they can be bought in the shop using coins. However, it is not recommended to party for preps because of their low coin price for both genders. It is possible to get a prep from a party using any combination of students, so long as at least one classmate has 'prep' as part of their type. For example, it is possible to party with a cheerleader and actor and receive a prep, though the chances of this is very low. Party and Admission Lengths The party time for a female prep is 40 minutes, and the admission time is 25 seconds. The party time for a male prep is 20 minutes, and the admission time is 30 seconds. Combination List * Prep + Jock = Cheerleader * Prep + Nerd = Student Government * Prep + Artist = Actor * Prep + Musician = Glee * Prep + Slacker = Hipster * Prep + Class President = Yacht Club * Prep + Rebel = Club * Prep + Gamer = Wallflower * Prep + Dancer = Mascot * Prep + Filmmaker = Writer * Prep + Emo = Movie Star * Prep + Fastfood = Homecoming * Prep + Outdoor = Equestrian Rarity The rarity of a male and a female Prep is 1 star or common. Prices In the store, both male and female preps cost 500 coins. They cost the same because they both have common rarity. Since the prep can be chosen as the clique of your main character, both genders are available for coins instead of rings. When selling the preps, the female is worth 35 coins, while the male is worth 65 coins. Outfits MalePrepOutfits.gif|Male Prep Outfits FemalePrepOutfits.gif|Female Prep Outfits Composed Of Preps are a base type. Trivia * The male Prep and the male Yacht Club are currently the highest earning classmates in the game. However, the hangout can only hold up to 2,500 coins at one time, so regular checks are necessary for his earnings to matter. * Payton, a main story character, is a prep. However, she transfers after preps are unlocked. **Chase, an All-Star, is also a prep. Category:Classmate Types Category:Base Classmate Type